Detention
by Turan
Summary: Harry gets detention.


I hope u all like my story! RandR but no flames! Flamers are lamers lol!

Harry went down stairs feeling sick. He had detention with Snape tonight. At the time, when he shoved Malfoy into the lake, it had been worth it, but Snape had seen.

Flashback

"Detention, Potter!" Snape cried as Malfoy climbed, wet and shivering, from the pond.

End Flashback

Harry knocked on the door of the potions dungeon. "Come in," a voice called. He pushed open the door and was surprised to see Filch standing there beside Snape. Mrs. Norris was sitting on Snape's desk.

"Wh—what's going on, Professor?" Harry asked.

"This squib has graciously agreed to help with your detention so you do not do anything as disgraceful as before!" Filch made a face at "squib," but didn't say anything. "Kneel."

"What?"

Snape aimed his wand at Harry. "Kneel or I will _Crucio_ you."

Harry gaped. "That's…that's an Unforgivable Curse!" he gasped.

"And no one will believe you if you say anything. They'll just say, 'Poor, Potter. Hasn't been the same since his Mum died.' Kneel, Potter."

Harry shook his head and ran for the door. "_Locomotor Mortis_!" Snape yelled and suddenly Harry's legs stuck together and he crashed to the floor. Harry started to yell and grab for his wand. "_Expelliarmus_! _Silencio_!" Harry's wand flew from his hand and his screams immediately died even though he was still screaming.

"He's yours," Snape said to Filch. The man rubbed his hands together gleefully and dragged Harry back to the center of the room.

He grinned and Harry felt sick. "Good." He reached down and tore Harry's robes. Harry shivered at the sudden cold and tried to curl up in a ball. Filch stopped him and rubbed his throat. "Be a good boy and open up." Harry stubbornly pressed his lips together and shook his head.

"You wouldn't want me to report that you were uncooperative in detention, would you, Potter?" Snape asked. "Or perhaps you would like another detention?"

Harry considered his options and opened his mouth slowly. Filch grinned again and fumbled inside his robes, pulling out his flaccid member. Harry started to close his mouth in horror, realizing what he was meant to do.

"Now, now, Harry, you'll want to be cooperating," Filch reminded him. Tears of anger filled Harry's eyes. "Don't bite or I'll make you wish you castrated yourself." He slid his member into Harry's mouth and Harry gagged on it. "Breathe through your nose. That's a good boy. Use your tongue." Harry swirled his tongue along Filch's cock and the man groaned in pleasure. He slid in and out and Harry prayed that he didn't ejaculate into his mouth. He finally withdrew and Harry breathed a sigh of relief, then began a coughing fit.

The caretaker barely waited for Harry to catch his breath before slamming his cock back into his mouth. Harry squeezed his eyes shut and missed Filch look to Snape.

"_Engorgio_."

Harry's eyes flew open as he felt Filch's pathetic cock grow into a much larger one. He panicked and began choking as the meat filled his mouth. Filch stopped moving. "Your nose, Potter!" he cried. Harry took a small breath through his nose. "That's a good boy." He slid deeper and Harry began to choke despite breathing through his nose. The squib pushed his way further and further into Harry until his cock was in his throat and Harry's nose was buried in his pubic hair.

"Yes!" Filch exclaimed moments before Harry felt the hot spunk released in his throat. It overflowed his mouth and ran down his chin and cheeks and was caught in his hair. As Filch withdrew, Snape said, "_Reducio_." Harry shook his head, trying to beg for them to stop, trying to tell them that he couldn't take anymore.

Filch continued ripping Harry's robes until he revealed Harry's own penis. He smiled happily and lifted it up and took it in his mouth. Harry tried struggling, but Filch wouldn't be dissuaded. He began bobbing up and down on it and to Harry's horror, he realized how nice it felt. He tried thinking of anything else—mandrakes, Professor Sprout, the Whomping Willow—but it was no use. He felt Filch's tongue gently flick his own cock and his fingers came up to fondle Harry's balls. He groaned soundlessly as he came in the man's mouth. The caretaker swallowed it all as Harry lay on his back, panting.

"You taste so good, Harry Potter," Filch said, grinning. "And you look like you enjoyed yourself too."

Harry tried to yell no, but settled for shaking his head vigorously. Filch just laughed. He reached for Harry again and rolled him onto his stomach. Harry shuddered at the cold stone beneath his chest and felt Filch removing his torn robe. He tried squirming, but Filch held him with a firm hand.

"Now don't be trying to escape. You'll enjoy this too."

Harry jolted as he felt Filch worm a dirty finger into his ass. He tried begging and pleading, but he was still silenced. The finger wormed around and a second one joined it. Harry managed to move an inch away from Filch when someone stepped on his back. He looked up and saw Snape; he had forgotten all about the Professor. The man glared down at him with hateful eyes but he also saw amusement dancing there. Harry had never before hated Snape as much as he did that moment.

"He's so nice and tight!" Filch exclaimed. He spat and Harry felt a glob of saliva and phlegm on his asshole and then Filch rubbed it in with his fingers. Another retching noise, but nothing landed on Harry. He felt Filch pull his ass cheeks apart and Harry wanted to whimper.

"Relax and it won't hurt." Harry tried clenching. "Now, now, that'll only get you hurt." He slowly the tip against Harry's ass until it popped inside. Filch forced himself deeper with a steady pressure until he was buried to the hilt. "Oh, this is lovely. This is heavenly." Filch slowly withdrew and Harry hoped he had had enough. He opened his mouth again as Filch rammed his erect cock into Harry's virgin ass. He began pumping in and out until he forced himself deeper than he had been before and came; Harry could feel each spurt like a bead. Something splashed onto his back moments later and felt Snape remove his foot.

"Clean me off, Filch," Snape ordered.

The caretaker crawled over the potions master and sucked his cock into his mouth. He began sucking in earnest, cleaning every inch. Snape aimed his wand at himself and said, "_Engorgio_." His cock grew within Filch's mouth and the caretaker had to work to keep sucking. His head bobbed up and down frantically. Mrs. Norris leapt down from the desk and padded across the room. She began to lick Filch's cock and the caretaker groaned in ecstasy. Harry watched the disgusting threesome with morbid fascination. Snape set off a chain reaction, coming in Filch's throat. Jizz leaked out from the corners of his mouth as he came, spraying Mrs. Norris with his own come. If Harry knew anything about cats, then he would have known that Mrs. Norris had come too.

"_Reducio_," Snape said as soon as he had caught his breath.

He aimed his wand at Harry. "_Reparo robes_. _Finite Incantatem_." Harry's robes mended themselves, but he could still feel the come leaking down his back. "Your detention is over for the night, Potter," Snape said.

"Shouldn't you erase his memory?" Filch asked.

Snape shook his head and smiled greasily at Potter. "I don't think he'll be recounting this little tale to anyone. Will you, Potter?"

Harry shook his head as he slowly climbed to his feet. "N—no, Professor."

"Good. Get out of my sight." Harry tried to run from the dungeon, but his ass was on fire. He walked slowly and was glad to see that the Common Room was nearly empty.

"How was detention?" Colin asked.

"Dirty," Harry said. He grabbed another robe, a clean one, and headed for the baths.


End file.
